fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is the main protagonist of the Papa Louie's franchise of platform and time management restaurant games who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cooking Hates: Microwaved meals Occupation: World Famous Chef Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Previous info from papalouie.com Specialty: The art of the Pizza Paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Appearance Papa Louie is a bald man who wears a big white chef hat, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a big red chef belt, brown pants, and brown shoes with red laces. He has a large black moustache and black eyebrows. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Pepperoni (Top Right) *2 Sausages (Bottom Right) *2 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) *2 Peppers (Top Left) *2 Onions (Top Right) *2 Olives (Bottom Right) *2 Anchovies (Bottom Left) *30 Minutes (1/2 of meter) *Cut in 4 slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Taco *Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallow *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey **Drink: Large Cream Tea Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Mushroom *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (left) *4 Wasabi Wings (right) *4 Carrots Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Flavour X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Radiatori *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *5 Fried Calamaris *2 Tomatoes *2 Pickled Eggs (2 Green Peppers in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Pon de Ring (Ring Donut in other holidays) **Azuki Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Cantaloupe Drizzle (Dreamsicle Drizzle in other holidays) **Boba Bubbles (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Regular Pon de Ring (French Cruller in other holidays) filled with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Matcha Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry Pon de Ring (French Cruller in other holidays) filled with Hakuto Jelly (Whipped Cream in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Calypso Hog Wings *4 Wasabi Tofu Skewers (Left) *4 Spicy Garlic Wings (Right) *4 Carrots Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Asiago cheeses (right, top left) *6 Capicolas (left, top right) *3 Anchovies (left, bottom right) *6 Mushrooms (right, bottom left) *Well done *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Gorgonzola Cheese *Sliced Salami *Pickled Eggs (Fried Egg in other holidays) *Sliced Salami *Hollandaise Sauce (Honey Mustard in other holidays) *Olives *Well-done *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Confetti Cake (Strawberry cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Deep Purple Frosting ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Streamer (Cherry in other holidays) ** New Year Topper (Marshmallows in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Countdown Candies (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) Trivia *Depending on what website it is, Papa Louie is a third option for a chef in Papa's Burgeria. *He is always the last customer to be unlocked in each gameria. *He is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in all three Papa Louie games. *You can buy his hat in all Gamerias starting with Papa's Taco Mia! except Cheeseria, where it is a special prize. *He orders every topping in Papa's Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His pizza order is also larger than Big Pauly's order. * His Hot Doggeria building combination is similar to James', but with tomatoes. *In the Papa's Hot Doggeria intro, Papa Louie is the ticket seller (his neckerchief and his hat are seen). *He got a light tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. *His name was going to be Papa Lucci but changed to Papa Louie for easier pronunciation. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! and Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will wear the bathing suit he wears from Papa's Freezeria, and the weapon he uses changes from the Pizza Paddle from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! to a Beach Umbrella. ** This makes him the only character in the platformer games to use two different weapons in the same game. *The first ingredient that is unlocked when he makes his first appearance at any of his restaurants is the New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. **Nobody is unlocked with a New Year topping except Papa Louie in Papa's Cupcakeria. *In Papa's Cupcakeria after New Year is over, Papa Louie won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. *He is never a closer, yet he is hard to impress. **For example, in Papa's Freezeria getting 100% on the topping score for Papa Louie is hard. The dropped toppings have to be close together for a better score. *In games with holidays/seasonal toppings, he always likes the last holiday in the game. *He is the only customer who orders more than one donut with 2 toppings in Papa's Donuteria. *He orders all of the holiday toppings in Cupcakeria and Donuteria, but not in Pastaria. *He has the same topping combination with Carlo Romano on Papa's Hot Doggeria Unlockable toppings along with him *He is unlocked with New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. *He is unlocked with Poutine in Papa's Cheeseria. Order Tickets Papa louie's orders.png|Papa Louie's orders Papa Louie-order-pizzeria.png|His order in Pizzeria Papa burgeria.png|His order in Burgeria Papa Louie's Taco Mia Order.png|His Taco Mia! Order Papa freezia.png|His order in Freezeria Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png|His Pancakeria Order Papawingorder.png|His Wingeria order Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria New Year order.png|His Cupcakeria order during New Year papa order.png|His order in Cupcakeria Papa Louie's Pastaria Order During Romano Wedding.png|His order in Pastaria during Romano Wedding Papa Louie's Regular Pastaria Order.png|His order in Pastaria Ticket01.PNG|Order in Donuteria during Sky Ninja Returns ODPLPD.png|Order in Donuteria Papa Louie Order.PNG|Order in Cheeseria during Easter Papa Louie-Cheeseria-order-normal.png|His normal order in Cheeseria Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie Perfecto.png|Perfect Order in Hotdoggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Papa Louie in Hallway Hunt. Angrypapa.jpg Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png|Papa Louie in the ending of When Pizzas Attack 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG|Papa Louie saving Chuck and Mindy 1-3.png|Papa Louie with a key. 1-2.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Allan and Taylor. Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg|The link to Papa Louie's original game. Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png|Papa Louie jumping out of a Pizza Box with Mary and Prudence. Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png|Papa Louie's rescue of Wally and Robby Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa Louie with Sue and Cooper Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his own game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg|Papa Louie's profile picture when he is not yet a star customer. Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow. PapaHH.png|You found papa Maggie Taking Papa Louie's Order.png|Papa Louie (gold medal) ordering in Taco Mia! Poor Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie is not so pleased! Happy Thanksgiving from Flipline Studios!.jpg|Papa Louie on the holiday picture Perfect Breakfast for Papa Louie.png|Papa's perfect order in Pancakeria. Papa louie's formal outfit.png|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Pastaria Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png|Louie and Roy in the Pizzeria delivery car (presumably on their way to the Cupcakeria) Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png|Goodbye, bumper-hello, James... Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png|Roy being paid compensation by (ironically) Louie Xmas 2014.jpg|Papa (dead center) in Flipline's 2013 Christmas promo. Papa's Taco Mia - Roy and Papa Louie waiting in line.png|Papa Louie & nephew waiting for their order in Taco Mia! Perfect Cupcakes for Papa Louie.png 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Papa Louie Pancake Gold.jpg 5TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeira.jpg (Pastaria) Papa Louie before Star Customer.png|Papa Louie's profile picture during the Romano Wedding Okay Pasta - Papa Louie.png|Almost-Perfect order Okay Pasta - Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 2.png Perfect Pasta for Papa Louie 3.png Papa Louie.PNG|Time To Make Delicious Donuts! 9H.png|Papa Louie's handwriting! Papa Perfect 1.jpg|Perfect with Papa Louie Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Papa_Louie.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-11-201.jpg PicklesMania.jpg BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa, Cori and Timm Burger day!.jpg|Papa celebrates National Burger Day Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.09.png|Papa Louie is not happy with his donuts Frame5.jpg Frame6.jpg Papa Louie perfect.png|"My donuts-a are perfect!!" said Papa Louie! Frame8.jpg Papa's Donuteria Intro - Papa Louie says to get to work.png Papa's Pizzeria Papa Louie.png|Papa's profile. Poorpapa.jpg PapaLouieperfect.png|Papa Louie loves his perfect wings! Papa Louie pl3.png|Papa Louie's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Papa Louie Arcade Logo.png|Papa Louie Arcade Logo Cus.JPG papa's flipdeck.jpg Christmas2015.jpg Newyears2016 blog.jpg Hegan replaces Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie not pleased but head replaced by Hegan|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Louie Hegan replaces Papa Louie.png|Papa Louie not pleased. Head replaced by Hegan LOL Hegan replaces Papa Louie.png|Hegan replaces Papa Louie face not pleased at Pancakeria Fan Art when_pizzas_attack_by_cartoonspider-d7ovxbu.jpg|By CartoonSpider Papa Louie by GigzaPizza.jpg|By GigzaPizza Papa Louie by Viliam Furík.jpg|By Viliam Furík papa louie.jpg|chibi papa louie by liselottelove flipline_roy__joy_and_papa_louie_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl flipline_papa_louie_being_cool_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d92jq5c.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Papalouie.PNG|Papa Louie in Madman Racing 2, known as "Burgerman" Papa10 Emma.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters Category:Worker